Heroes Supports: Robin and Nino
by megapig9001
Summary: Heroes added supports. That's pretty rad. But, it would've taken IS forever to make conversations for every single combination, so I decided to take a crack at one of my pairings. Witness Robin and Nino's friendship grow. CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR AWAKENING AND BLAZING SWORD.


_Megapig9001 here... wow. I think this may be one of the best stories I've ever written (still a lot of cliques, but oh well!). I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing._

 **Fire Emblem Heroes Supports: Robin and Nino**

 **C-Support**

Robin: Zzzzzz...

 _Boom!_

Robin: Huh!?

 _Boom!_

Robin: Woah!

Robin: What a powerful spell! Looks like it came from over there.

...

Nino: Ah…

Nino: I don't think the spell was supposed to destroy that many trees...

Nino: I really messed that one up, I hope no one…

Robin: Hey! Did you cast that...

Nino: Aaaah!

 _Bwooom!_

Robin: Oof!

Nino: Oh no!

Nino: S...sorry. You startled me.

Robin: Heh. It's alright. You're NIno, right?

Nino: Yeah! And you're... um… Robert?

Nino: No… Robin!

Robin: Correct.

Robin: That was some spell!

Nino: You saw that!?

Nino: Aah! I'm so embarrassed...

Robin: Don't be! I don't think I've ever seen a spell that powerful before.

Nino:R...really?...But what's the point if I can't control it?

Robin: Everything takes time. Just practice some more, and I'm sure you'll be able to control it!

Nino: Hmm… okay! Thanks Robin, that makes me feel better!

Nino: Do you have any advice?

Robin: Let me think… I know!

Robin: When I try to learn a spell, I usually read out all the letters one by one.

Nino: ...But…

Robin: Oh! I have to go meet Kiran for a strategy meeting.

Robin: Good luck, Nino; I know you can do it!

Nino: ...Aah…

 _C-Support Reached!_

 **B-Support**

Nino: Robin!

Robin: Hey Nino. Did you learn that spell?

Nino: I couldn't…

Robin: Hm? Why? Did you lose the tome?

Nino: I...uh…can't read.

Robin: ...You've casted all of your spells from memory?

Nino: Yeah, but I already knew all the spells from my world!

Nino: All of this magic from new worlds is completely new to me.

Nino: I've only heard the spell I've been trying to cast once.

Robin: That's…wow.

Nino: Huh.

Robin: Oh… nothing.

Robin: Hm… I think I have an idea…

...

Robin: ...and then the e makes the i sound like "I" instead of "i".

Nino: Hm…okay…Mire!

 _Bwoom!_

Nino: It worked!

Robin: Great job!

Nino: Thanks Robin!

Robin: Don't mention it. I'm free to teach you whenever you need me.

Nino: Alright!

 _B-Support Reached!_

 **A-Support**

Robin: Okay, so repeat these letters one by one.

Nino: Got it… E.

Robin: Then combine some of them together.

Nino: Gronn. Blade.

Robin: Alright Nino, you're ready.

Nino: Okay… I'll do my best!

Nino: Gronnblade!

 _Fwooom!_

Robin: Incredible...

Nino: I did it… I actually did it!

Robin: Great job Ni… woah!

 _Hug!_

Nino: Thank you so much Robin!

Robin: Heh, heh! No problem.

Nino: ...Now what should we do?

Robin: Well, reading has more uses than just tomes.

Robin: Amazing stories have been told through books.

Robin: Do you want to read with me?

Nino: Sure! This should be fun!

Robin: Alright! Let's start.

Robin: "This is just one of the legends that people speak…"

 _A-Support Reached!_

 **S-Support**

Robin: Zzzzzz...

Robin: _Yawn..._

Robin: What a nice nap.

Robin: Time to go read with Nino!

...

Robin: Hey Nino! Ready to read?

Nino: …

Robin: What's that in your hand? Is that a new book you have?

Nino: …

Nino: Aaaahhhhh!

 _Fwooom!_

Robin: Oof!

Robin: What!?

Nino: Why?! Why would you do it!?

Robin: Huh!?

Nino: Why did you sacrifice yourself!?

Robin: Wait… You mean Grima?

Nino: I wanted to know more about you, so I asked Chrom, and then…

Nino: Aaaahhh!

Nino: I lost my parents!

Nino: I lost my stepfather!

Nino: I lost my brothers!

Nino: I…

Nino: I don't want to lose anyone else!

Robin: …

 _Hug_

Nino: R...Ro…

Robin: It's alright, Nino… it's alright.

Nino: …

Nino: Waaaaahhhh!

Robin: Please, don't cry…

Robin: Nino, I once saw someone give up her life to make the world a better place.

Robin: She was a true hero.

Robin: I sacrificed myself to protect everything I love, just like her.

Robin: For my friends, my enemies, my lord…

Robin: ...My Nino.

Nino: W...what?

Robin: I didn't know it then, but I know it now.

Robin: Your kindness, your joy, your enthusiasm, and so much more…

Robin: I love you, Nino. I sacrificed myself to protect you...

Robin: and it was the best decision of my life.

Nino: Ro...Ro...Ro...Ro...Ro...Robin!

 _Squeeze!_

Robin: Nino, Grima's in the past now. I am free to live my life away from some scripted fate.

Robin: I promise: I'll stay with you forever.

Nino: I…

Nino: I love you to! _Smooch!_

Robin: ...Wow...

Nino: ...Ha! Ha ha ha ha ha! I've never felt so happy!

Robin: Ha ha ha! Mean either!

Nino: …

Nino: You wanna read now?

Robin: ...Sure.

 _Hug_

Nino: Alright. Let's start.

Nino: "Once in awhile, when I wake up, I find myself crying..."

 _ **S-Support reached!**_


End file.
